Dragon Leader
Dragon Leader (ドラゴン隊長 Doragon Taicho) is the undercover alias of famed movie star Jackie Chan. He's secretly a member of the Jouishishi faction stationed in Edo. However, he denies being Jackie when Yamazaki Sagaru asks him about it. Appearance Dragon Leader looks much like he did during his youth and even has the same haircut. He wears the attire he wore in the film Project A but when going on undercover missions he wears a black full body suit. His nose is quite big, something Katsura frequently points out his nose in his Joui exam. Personality Dragon Leader is a very eager guy who is willing to take on and train new recruits. Befitting Katsura's focus on Jackie's nose, Dragon Leader is adamant about protecting his nose, even to the point of claiming that attacking the testicles of a man is an amateur mistake and that the most important body part to protect in an infiltration mission is the nose. This naturally leads to injuries in the demonstrated infiltration, where Dragon Leader suffers a self-inflicted butt injury and another injury to the balls. Gallery History Joui Infiltration Shortly after Yamazaki passes the exam with the last question, Katsura calls Dragon Leader into the room for the physical exam. Rather than enter through the door, Dragon Leader bursts through a wall, rolling onto Yamazaki's table. He introduces himself, the infiltration mission Yamazaki would be undertaking with him to steal a secret document, and emphasizes protecting one's nose on an infiltration mission. Katsura initiates "Project Z" and the three head into a building complex to steal the secret document. Shortly after Yamazaki and Dragon Leader succeed, Katsura laughs loudly, congratulating Yamazaki on his job well done but stating that he will be tested until he returns the document safely to base. The guards notice and chase the trio, while Katsura holds signs with quiz questions on them on what action Yamazaki should take after a certain point. Dragon Leader and Katsura attempt a series of moves from the original Project A, including grabbing onto the hands of a clock tower and falling from the clock tower to the ground, and a bicycle scene where Dragon Leader and Katsura's seats fall off and they accidentally jam the pole from the bicycle seat up their butts, Dragon Leader being careful to protect his nose. Further into the infiltration mission, Dragon Leader calls for Fat Dragon and Fat Dragon hides them away. Shortly when Yamazaki angrily refuses to answer Katsura's question about what Fat Dragon should do, Fat Dragon betrays the group and attacks them along with the other guards, Dragon Leader expressing his disappointment at the betrayal. Dragon Leader and Katsura are beaten up by the guards and Katsura poses a question to Yamazaki on the best course of action to take, with Yamazaki responding by beating up the guards and saving his comrades. When the group takes another wrong turn and faces enemies at both ends, Dragon Leader and Katsura answer that in that situation, the best course of action to take would be to protect their new comrade. A touched Yamazaki resolves to get help and returns to the location where he took the test, only to be greeted by a mix of the examinees, guards, Katsura and Dragon Leader on his return and for passing the test, revealing that the infiltration mission was also a setup meant to test Yamazaki. Like the other Joui members, Dragon Leader expresses surprise when he notices Yamazaki's Shinsengumi ID slip out of his pocket and onto the floor in full view. Trivia *Like Fat Dragon's Misuzhima Yuu, Dragon Leader's Voice actor: Hiroya Ishimaru, provides voice overs for Jackie Chan's various roles in his respective films. References Category:Jouishishi Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Characters